1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display support mechanism.
2. Description of the Background Art
A display support mechanism capable of supporting a display screen in a state inclined by a prescribed angle is known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3086465, for example.
The display support mechanism described in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3086465 supports the display screen with a pair of support legs, whose angle is varied for controlling the angle of the display screen. The pair of support legs are fixed by pins, for fixing the angle of the display screen.
In the display support mechanism described in the aforementioned Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3086465, however, the pins fixing the support legs must be loosened in order to control the angle of the display screen, and thereafter refastened for refixing the support legs. Thus, the operation of controlling the angle of the display screen is disadvantageously complicated.
In order to solve this problem, there is proposed a display support mechanism provided with a rotary shaft for rotating a display screen while applying frictional force in the rotational direction for inhibiting the display screen from rotation resulting from its own weight. For example, each of Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 8-74834 (1996), 2003-156029 and 11-338363 (1999), Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3106183 and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 10-280781 (1998) discloses such a display support mechanism.
In the display support mechanism proposed in each of the aforementioned patent documents such as Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 8-74834, a round shaft is employed for serving as an axis of rotation for rotating the display screen with respect to a base for supporting the display screen. The user rotates the display screen by applying force larger than the frictional force for inhibiting the same from rotation resulting from its own weight in the rotational direction. When the user releases the display screen in an inclined state, the display screen is kept at the angle of inclination due to the frictional force.
In the structure employing the round shaft serving as the axis of rotation for inclining the display screen by a prescribed angle as proposed in each of the aforementioned patent documents such as Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 8-74834, however, grooving or the like must be performed along the outer periphery of the round shaft for mounting a stop member such as a C-ring in order to prevent the round shaft from axial deviation, to disadvantageously result in complicated working of the axis of rotation.